


Игрушки для детей и взрослых

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Новые вещи и старые воспоминания.





	Игрушки для детей и взрослых

**Author's Note:**

> Из цикла "Чужое время". Действие происходит в 1975 году.
> 
> Другие работы цикла: [Мода](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11547213), [Прощание](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11547243), [Приглашение](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11547267), [Старый друг](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11552109), [Виновник](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11612364)

— Мне, пожалуйста, Капитана Америку, — попросил Дум-Дум Дуган. — А щит у него съёмный?  
  
— К сожалению, нет, — продавщица встала на скамеечку и потянулась к верхней полке, где выстроился отряд игрушечных Капитанов. Из-под её мини-юбки показалось кружево трусиков, к которым тоже подошло бы определение «мини», и мелькнули тёмные завитки. Дум-Дум засопел. Стив вспыхнул до корней волос и уткнулся носом в витрину. — Но думаю, ваш сын скоро его отломает, — она кокетливо рассмеялась.  
  
— Вообще-то, внук.  
  
— О, вы так чудесно выглядите, никогда бы не подумала. А вы сами не хотите купить игрушку? — продолжала девушка ещё более игриво. — Видите, в конце улицы магазин «Сладкие грёзы»? Завтра будет моя смена, здесь я временно: подменяю подругу…  
  
Пока они ворковали, Стив старательно рассматривал выставленных в витрине супергероев. Изображающая его фигура была высотой фута в полтора — это ещё притом, что игрушечный Капитан скрючился в боевой стойке, больше похожей на приступ радикулита. Из-под увенчанной куриными крылышками маски торчала только челюсть, которой впору было заколачивать гвозди, а костюм был такой ядовитой расцветки, что аляповатый эстрадный наряд, в котором он рекламировал облигации, показался Стиву даже скромным. Рядом стоял, вытянув руки вверх, словно сдавался в плен, Супермен с совершенно бандитской рожей, а за ним — не то Бэтмен, не то Зорро: для первого его маска была слишком мала, для второго — велика. Скрюченный так же, как Капитан, качок в жёлто-голубом костюме и ушастой маске, у которого из каждого кулака торчало по три кривых ножа, напомнил Стиву его старого боевого товарища Джеймса Хоулетта: у того вот так же росли когти. Над ними умирал в жестоких корчах Человек-Паук, удавившийся на собственной паутине. Стив в недоумении пытался разгадать творческий замысел своего собрата, придумавшего дизайн этих ужасных игрушек: то ли он пытался придать героям неоднозначность, то ли просто готовил детей к суровым реалиям жизни.  
  
Злодеи в сравнении с героями выглядели не такими уж страшными. Красный Череп весело сверкал помидорного цвета физиономией, а его оскал скорее напоминал улыбку, будто он был рад увидеть старого врага. Клоун с поплывшим гримом и пингвинообразный толстяк даже не были похожи на злодеев, как и интеллигентного вида мужчина с растущими из спины металлическими щупальцами. Нечто среднее между человеком и вставшим на задние лапы львом с пышным боа вокруг шеи, плюшевое и уютное, было вовсе милым. Печальному давно нестриженному инвалиду с металлической левой рукой хотелось подать милостыню. Только тип в плаще и шлеме и ужаснул Стива — как художника, абсолютно несочетаемой красно-фиолетовой гаммой костюма.  
  
Какими сверхспособностями обладал увешанный оружием военный в неуставной чёрной футболке с черепом, было совершенно непонятно, как и то, что делала в магазине детских игрушек фигуристая красотка, на которой из одежды была только маска кошки да несколько полосок чёрной кожи — ей скорее было место в тех самых «Сладких грёзах» в конце улицы. К хорошим или плохим относилась эта парочка, тоже было неясно: они располагались посередине между героями и злодеями — возможно, не определились со стороной.  
  
Дум-Дум, наконец, окончил болтовню с продавщицей и направился к выходу. Стив с облегчением последовал за ним.  
  
— Ты, между прочим, женат, — сказал он на улице.  
  
— Я, может быть, от тебя внимание отвлекал! Ты бы со стыда сгорел, начни эта цыпочка перед тобой киской вертеть. Шикарная, между прочим, девчонка. Ты же художник, должен ценить красоту тела.  
  
— Я не ценю то, что демонстрируется каждому. А если ещё и предлагается каждому…  
  
— Да не будь занудой! Ну сиськи, ну попа — чего их стыдиться, чего прятать? У тебя в сорок втором вся подтанцовка в таких юбочках плясала.  
  
— Это были сценические костюмы. Дуган, я не ханжа, я не против открытой одежды, когда она уместна. Танцовщица варьете в открытом костюме или гимнастка в трико — это нормально. Загорать на пляже в купальнике или прийти в ресторан в декольтированном вечернем платье — нормально. Но ходить по улице…  
  
— …в мини-юбке теперь тоже нормально. И лично я этому очень рад. Кэп, сороковые закончились, привыкай. В плане шмоток нынешнее время куда лучше. Теперь и нашему брату не надо в пиджаках и галстуках париться, — Дум-Дум оттянул короткий рукав рубашки, — и в шляпах тоже.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — Стив постучал согнутым пальцем по донышку неизменного котелка Дум-Дума.  
  
— Эй, не проломи! — Дуган поправил свой любимый головной убор и преувеличенно серьёзным тоном сказал: — Я так выражаю свою индивидуальность. А вот героический Капитан Америка, — он натянул шляпу Стива ему на нос, — прячется.  
  
— Я сохраняю инкогнито, — ответил Стив ему в тон, но вместо смеха, как прежде, между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Оба начинали понимать, что принадлежат уже к разным временам. Расхождение вкусов в одежде было мелочью, но эта мелочь, как увеличительное стекло, отражала главное: Тимоти «Дум-Дум» Дуган любил это время. Он был в нём своим, в отличие от Стива. Их спаянные кровью узы выдержали бы испытание временем, если бы оно текло одинаково для обоих. Но пропущенные Стивом тридцать лет ложились между ними пропастью, и ни тот, ни другой не знали, как её преодолеть.  
  
— Кто это? — спросил наконец Стив, показав на игрушку-инвалида с металлическим протезом. Его мало интересовали эти кричаще-яркие пластмассовые уродцы, но гнетущее молчание слишком затягивалось. — Этот калека мало похож на злодея.  
  
— Ага, как же. Попадёшься ему под руку — сразу поймёшь, кто тут злодей. Это Зимний Солдат. Говорят, модифицированный, вроде тебя. Работает на русских.  
Стив вспомнил, как ждал в сорок пятом встречи с союзниками, и вздохнул про себя. Он уже знал в общих чертах случившееся за тридцать лет и примерно представлял внешнеполититескую ситуацию, но нелепая игрушка стала очередным напоминанием, как изменился мир.  
  
— А это? — он ткнул пальцем в уродца в жёлто-синем костюме с ножами в руках. — Напоминает одного старого знакомого.  
  
— Это Росомаха из Людей Икс. Ну, знаешь, хорошие мутанты, которые дерутся с плохими. С Магнето и его Братством мутантов. Его злейший враг — Саблезубый, — Дум-Дум показал на человеко-льва, потом — на красно-фиолетового злодея: — А это сам Магнето. Видел уже, как он стадион на Белый дом сбросил?  
  
Стив видел, и последнее, чем он тогда интересовался — это костюм Магнето, но сейчас, вспомнив броню и плащ цвета остывающей лавы с лёгким отливом в фиолетовый, подумал, что главарь «плохих» мутантов явно обладал хорошим вкусом.  
  
— А что он сбросил на дизайнера игрушек? Кстати, а какие на самом деле костюмы у этих Людей Икс?  
  
— Из чёрной кожи. Нет, не как у Женщины-Кошки, — Дум-Дум кивнул на красотку в маске, — полностью закрытые. Даже такому пуританину, как ты, понравились бы.  
  
— Почему их тогда изображают в таком дурацком виде?  
  
— Да хрен знает. Вообще, это же детские игрушки, а дети любят всё яркое.  
  
— Они могут испугаться таких страшилищ.  
  
— Пока никто не жаловался. Детишкам нравится, супергерои возмущаться не будут, а злодеям игрушки и комиксы в хер не впились.  
  
— Разве у злодеев не может быть детей? У того же Магнето?  
  
— У него их, к счастью, нет. Если только заскочит в «Сладкие грёзы» и случайно сюда заглянет. Надо, кстати, и нам туда завернуть, тебе подарок купить… ладно, шучу.  
  
— Пойдём, нам пора, — нахмурился Стив. Не хватало ещё, чтобы и Дум-Дум начал рекламировать ассортимент секс-шопа: Стиву с лихвой хватило Тони Старка. Именно от сына Говарда он и узнал о существовании в этом времени подобных магазинов, и мало того, что был глубоко шокирован самим фактом, что такие вещи могут специально изготавливаться и открыто продаваться — Тони ещё не упускал случая поиздеваться.  
  
— Да, продаются — и что такого? — ухмылялся он, торжественно вручая Стиву фаллоимитатор, специально раскрашенный в красно-бело-синий цвет. — Эти штуки позволяют получать удовольствие людям, у которых не ладится личная жизнь. Не делай такое лицо — я именно тебя имею в виду. Высокоморальный Капитан Америка, конечно, не позволит себе связь на одну ночь, но игрушка ¬— не человек, её чувства нельзя ранить. Бери, бери, не стесняйся: пора тебе расстаться с девственностью, а такой способ ничуть не хуже прочих.  
  
В другой раз он принёс анальные шарики и страпон, и совершенно растерянный Стив имел неосторожность спросить, какое может быть удовольствие от того, чтобы засунуть пробку в… ну, туда, и Тони, конечно же, пустился в пространные объяснения.  
  
— Но самое удовольствие будет, когда вечером её вытащишь, — разглагольствовал он. — Сначала, конечно, надо научиться себя растягивать, у тебя же мышечное кольцо должно быть очень тугим. Начни с одного пальца… о, чёрт, я забыл купить тебе смазку!  
  
Стив посоветовал ему заткнуть этой пробкой рот и ушёл, стараясь не слушать несущиеся вслед крики, что Тони только хотел помочь ему приспособиться к реалиям нового времени. Но Старк никак не унимался. Вскоре он явился к Стиву с пакетом и сказал:  
  
— Извини, старик, что доставал тебя с этими штучками, ты к такому ещё непривычен. Но против старой доброй клизмы ты же не будешь возражать? — и достал из пакета кружку Эсмарха, перевязанную красной ленточкой. — Только не говори, что никогда не делал.  
  
— Делал, конечно, я же до модификации из болезней не вылезал, — ответил Стив, ещё не поняв подвоха.  
  
— Один или вдвоём с Баки?  
  
— Случилось и ему пару раз поставить. Он как-то сильно отравился…  
  
— И как? — перебил Тони. — Ему нравилось? Стояк был?  
  
Стив понятия не имел, как ему удалось сдержаться и не двинуть Тони кружкой по голове. Тот, видно, понял по его лицу, что перегнул палку, пробормотал что-то вроде «признаю, это была глупая шутка», ушёл и больше не заговаривал на эту тему.  
  
Теперь, кажется, эстафету у Старка, сам о том не подозревая, собирался перехватить Дум-Дум. Он сказал:  
  
— Но надувные женщины там отличные. Надо бы Дернье такую подарить. Помнишь, как ему Баки манекен подсунул?  
  
Дернье постоянно разговаривал во сне, нередко называя разные женские имена. Это служило неиссякаемым источником шуток, над которыми больше всех смеялся он сам. И вот однажды Баки откопал где-то в разбомбленном магазине одежды манекен и сообщил:  
  
— Это будет Николь. (Так звали очередную подружку Дернье, с которой он последнее время и «общался» во сне).  
  
Ночью Ревущие дождались, пока Дернье заснёт, и приступили к осуществлению розыгрыша. Баки осторожно откинул одеяло и пристроил «Николь» у него под боком. Дернье пошевелился и сказал:  
  
— Николь, солнышко моё, я соскучился.  
  
— Я здесь, любимый, — прошептал Баки и засунул руку манекена Дернье в штаны.  
  
— У тебя руки холодные, — пожаловался тот.  
  
— Я так замёрзла, милый. Согрей меня своей горячей страстью!  
  
Морита, не сдержавшись, фыркнул, но Дум-Дум успел зажать ему рот. Баки продолжал таким же страстным шёпотом, теребя пальцами «Николь» член Дернье:  
  
— Ну же, соня, вставай. Подъём, дорогой.  
  
— Холодно, — повторил Дернье, но его мужской орган, видно, не боялся холода и почти сразу задорно выпрямился.  
  
Стиву совершенно не нравились такие шутки, но вмешиваться он не стал, зная, что Дернье не будет сердиться, когда проснётся. Он и сейчас не был против: его член почти прижимался к животу, а сам он хватался за пластмассовые прелести «Николь» и бормотал:  
  
— Да, моя сладкая, да… Ещё… Ох, как хорошо…  
  
Баки, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать смех, усердно возил рукой манекена по стволу, теребил яички, потом, проведя пальцем «Николь» по выступающей вене, напоминающей очертаниями реку, промурлыкал:  
  
— Поплывём по Миссисипи…  
  
Морита снова фыркнул, как старательно ни зажимал ему рот Дум-Дум, багровый от сдерживаемого хохота. Гейб Джонс не то икал, не то хрюкал, остальные пыхтели не хуже Дернье. А тот стонал, извивался, лапал манекен — Баки едва уворачивался, — и, наконец, взвыв: «Вот так, детка!», излился.  
  
— Скорострел, — уже вслух сказал Баки и повалился на землю, задыхаясь от смеха. За ним взревели и остальные Ревущие. Дернье наконец проснулся, увидел пятна семени на животе и спущенных штанах, лежащий рядом манекен и хохочущих во всё горло товарищей и всё понял. Он с криком «Merde!» вскочил, пнул «Николь» так, что она отлетела в угол, натянул штаны, потом бросился к манекену, отломал у него руку и погнался за Баки:  
  
— Я тебя самого этой рукой в жопу выебу, гондон сраный!  
  
Баки пустился бежать вокруг палатки, хохоча и вопя:  
  
— Помогите! Он угрожает… старшему по званию… сексуальным насилием… в извращённой форме!  
  
Стиву пришлось приказать им уняться, пока они не перебудили весь полк. Дернье, впрочем, сердился недолго и на следующее утро громче других смеялся над случившимся…  
  
Дум-Дум смеялся и теперь, с другой стороны разделившей их тридцатилетней пропасти:  
  
— Ну и отмочил тогда Баки! Всегда он так, затейник хренов!  
  
Стив смотрел на него с болезненным недоумением, пока не понял, что для Дум-Дума со дня гибели Баки прошло несколько десятилетий, а не недель, как для него. Ещё он понял, что пролёгшая между ними временнАя пропасть непреодолима: он никогда не сможет догнать боевых товарищей, идущих со временем в ногу. Наверное, через тридцать лет Стив тоже будет вспоминать проделки Баки со смехом, но Ревущих тогда уже не будет в живых, и ему по-прежнему не с кем будет поделиться воспоминаниями о друге…  
  
… Четырёхлетний внук Дум-Дума действительно сразу отломал щит игрушечному Капитану (оставленный на нём автограф настоящего он по малолетству не оценил). Потом зверски выкрутил ему руки и ноги и подвесил на шнурке на спинку кровати:  
  
— Он попал в плен к Гидре. Его пытают.  
  
— Наверное, надо было купить ему Человека-Паука, — покачал головой дед.


End file.
